Nottingham Forest
Nigel Doughty | trainer = Billy Davies | homepage = Nottingham Forest | liga = Football League Championship | saison = 2009/10 | rang = 3. Platz Football League Championship | pattern_la1 = | pattern_b1 = | pattern_ra1 = | leftarm1 = DD0000 | body1 = DD0000 | rightarm1 = DD0000 | shorts1 = FFFFFF | socks1 = DD0000 | pattern_la2 = | pattern_b2 = _shouldersonwhite | pattern_ra2 = | leftarm2 = FFFFFF | body2 = DD0000 | rightarm2 = FFFFFF | shorts2 = DD0000 | socks2 = FFFFFF }} Nottingham Forest (offiziell: Nottingham Forest Football Club) - auch bekannt als Reds, Garibaldi Reds oder auch Tricky Trees (wegen des Baums im Vereinslogo) - ist ein englischer Fußballverein mit Sitz in Nottingham und nach dem nahegelegenen Walderholungsgebiet etwa 1,8 Kilometer nördlich der Stadt benannt. Gegründet wurde Nottingham Forest 1865. Das Fußball-Derby gegen den Lokalrivalen Notts County, das erstmals 1866 ausgetragen wurde, ist eines der ältesten Derbys weltweit. Zu den größten Erfolgen der Vereinsgeschichte zählen der Gewinn des Europapokal der Landesmeister in den Jahren 1979 und 1980, zwei FA Cup-Siege sowie der Gewinn der englischen Meisterschaft 1978. Die Mannschaft spielt derzeit in der zweithöchsten englischen Spielklasse, der Football League Championship. Der Verein trägt seine Heimspiele seit 1898 im 30.576 Zuschauerplätzen fassenden City Ground aus. Geschichte Die Gründung und erste Erfolge (1865–) Nottingham Forest wurde 1865 gegründet und somit drei Jahre nach dem Stadtrivalen Notts County, der 1862 ins Leben gerufen wurde.The Official History of Nottingham Forest (nottinghamforest.co.uk) Als Vereinsfarbe wurde rot erwählt, und der Club erlangte bald Bekanntheit als Garibaldi Reds (nach dem italienischen Freiheitskämpfer Giuseppe Garibaldi benannt). Die erste offizielle Partie der Vereinsgeschichte wurde am 22. März 1866 gegen Notts County ausgetragen. Der Verein beantragte 1888 die Aufnahme in die neugeschaffene Football League, dessen Ansinnen jedoch eine Absage erteilt wurde. Die im Folgejahr in der Football Alliance antretende Mannschaft qualifizierte sich 1892 als Gewinner der Football Alliance auf sportlichen Weg für die Football League. Den ersten großen Erfolg feierte die Mannschaft am 16. April 1898, als sie den FA Cup durch einen 3:1-Sieg gegen Derby County gewann.FA Cup Final 1898 (fa-cupfinals.co.uk) Am 3. September 1898 bezog der Verein die neuerbaute Heimspielstätte, das City Ground. Zuvor benutzte der Verein mehrere Spielstätten, die jedoch meist nur für wenige Jahre als Austragungsorte der Partien verwendet wurden. Somit wurde mit der Eröffnung des neuerbauten City Ground eine erste langfristige Heimspielstätte geschaffen.The City Ground - A Brief History (nottinghamforest.co.uk) Rückkehr in die First Division (1957–1971) Saisondaten 1957–1971 Nach über 30 Jahren Zweitklassigkeit und zwischenzeitlichen Absturz in die Drittklassigkeit, gelang Nottingham 1957 der Aufstieg in die Football League First Division. 1959 konnte die Rückkehr in die Erstklassigkeit sogar durch den zweiten Gewinn des FA Cup nach 1898 gekrönt werden. Im Finale wurde vor knapp 100.000 Zuschauern im Wembley Stadium Luton Town mit 2:1 bezwungen.FA Cup Final 1959 (fa-cupfinals.co.uk) Forest löste damit Notts County als erfolgreichstes und beliebtestes Team in Nottingham ab. In der Saison 1961/62 gelang die erste Teilnahme am internationalen Wettbewerb, jedoch scheiterte die Mannschaft bereits in der ersten Runde des Messepokal 1962 deutlich mit 0:2 und 1:5 am späteren Titelträger FC Valencia. Durch einen ausgezeichneten zweiten Tabellenplatz in der Football League First Division 1966/67, gelang die erneute Teilnahme und nach einem Erstrundenerfolg über Eintracht Frankfurt der Einzug in die zweite Runde des Messepokal 1968. Dort schied Forest nach einem 2:1 Heimsieg durch eine 0:1-Niederlage beim FC Zürich aus. Bester Torschütze des Vereins in dieser Zeit war Ian Storey-Moore, der 1966/67 in 39 Spielen 21 Tore erzielte. Auch in den folgenden Jahren führte er die interne Torjägerliste an, ehe er 1972 zum Ligarivalen Manchester United wechselte. Bereits 1969 hatte Bob McKinlay den Verein nach 18 Jahren verlassen und war in seine schottische Heimat zurückgekehrt. McKinlay hält bis heute mit 614 Ligaspielen den Rekord für die meisten Einsätze im Dienste von Nottingham Forest. Erneute Zweitklassigkeit (1971–1977) Saisondaten 1971–1977 In der Saison 1971/72 stieg der Verein nach 15 Jahren in der First Division, wieder in die Football League Second Division ab. Lediglich 8 Siege in 42 Spielen führten zu Tabellenplatz 21 und damit dem vorletzten Platz. Im Laufe der Saison übernahm Dave Mackay den Trainerposten bei Forest, er verpasste mit Platz 14 den Wiederaufstieg jedoch deutlich. Während der Saison 1973/74 übernahm Mackay den Trainerposten bei Derby County, nachdem der dortige Vorstand den bisherigen Trainer Brian Clough entlassen hatte. Clough hatte fünf Jahre zuvor Dave Mackay als Spieler zu Derby geholt. Nach einem weiteren durchschnittlichen Jahr in der zweiten Liga kam während der Saison 1974/75 Brian Clough zu Nottingham Forest. Dieser hatte 1972 Derby County zur englischen Meisterschaft geführt und war zu Beginn der aktuellen Spielzeit, nach nur 44 Tagen als Trainer von Leeds United entlassen worden. Am Ende der Saison reichte es nur zu Platz 16, aber bereits in der nächsten Saison führte Clough die Mannschaft auf den achten Rang. Vor Beginn der neuen Spielzeit konnte Clough Peter Taylor als Assistenztrainer für Forest gewinnen. Die beiden hatten bereits gemeinsam Hartlepool United, Derby County und Brighton & Hove Albion trainiert. In der Spielzeit 1976/77 gelang dann endlich wieder die Rückkehr in die First Division durch einen dritten Tabellenplatz. Als beste Torschützen glänzten Peter Withe (34 Spiele/16 Tore), Ian Bowyer (41/12) und Tony Woodcock (30/11). Clough und besonders Peter Taylor hatten bei vielen Verpflichtungen ein glückliches Händchen bewiesen. Speziell die neue Innenverteidigung mit Larry Lloyd und Kenny Burns, sollte in den kommenden Jahren zu einem Grundpfeiler des Erfolgs werden. Lloyd kam 1976 von Coventry City und ein Jahr später folgte Burns für £150.000 Ablöse von Birmingham City. Ebenfalls zu Saisonbeginn 1977/78 verpflichtete Clough den englischen Nationaltorhüter Peter Shilton für £250,000 von Stoke City und den schottischen Nationalspieler Archie Gemmill für lediglich £25,000 von Derby County. Clough hatte Gemmill und den bereits 1974 verpflichteten Mannschaftskapitän John McGovern bereits in seiner Zeit bei Derby trainiert. Die goldene Zeit (1977–1981) Saisondaten 1977–1981 Mit der nun beginnenden Saison startete die erste von drei überragenden Spielzeiten von Nottingham Forest. Als Aufsteiger gelang der Mannschaft unter Trainer Brian Clough der Sprung auf Platz 1 und damit der Gewinn der Meisterschaft in der Football League First Division 1977/78. Die Mannschaft um Peter Shilton, Martin O'Neill und Tony Woodcock musste in 42 Spielen nur 3 Niederlagen hinnehmen und distanzierte damit den Serienmeister der siebziger Jahre den FC Liverpool deutlich auf Platz 2. Die Mannschaft überstand vom 26. November 1977 bis 25. November 1978 insgesamt 42 Ligaspiele in Folge ohne Niederlage, erst am 9. Dezember 1978 verlor Forest in der Auswärtspartie beim FC Liverpool mit 0:2. Dieser Rekord wurde erst am 21. August 2004 mit einem Sieg des FC Arsenal gegen den FC Middlesbrough gebrochen.Arsenal Beat Record (nottinghamforest.co.uk) John Robertson und Peter Withe waren mit jeweils 12 Toren beste Torschützen ihrer Mannschaft. Tony Woodcock erzielte 11 Tore in 36 Spielen und Martin O'Neill gelangen in 38 Einsätzen 8 Tore. Prunkstück der Meistermannschaft war jedoch die Defensive, die in 42 Ligaspielen lediglich 24 Gegentore zuließ und damit mit großem Abstand die beste Abwehr der Liga stellte. Torhüter Peter Shilton und die Abwehrspieler Viv Anderson, Larry Lloyd und Kenny Burns stachen hierbei besonders hervor. Innenverteidiger Burns (41 Spiele/4 Tore) wurde am Saisonende zum englischen Fußballer des Jahres gewählt. right|thumb|Europapokal der Landesmeister In der nächsten Saison konnte Forest die Vizemeisterschaft der Football League First Division 1978/79 hinter dem FC Liverpool erringen und krönte die Serie durch den Gewinn des Landesmeister-Cup 1979. In der ersten Runde schaltete das Team mit dem FC Liverpool den Titelverteidiger aus, danach folgten zwei klare Erfolge über AEK Athen und Grasshopper-Club Zürich. Im Halbfinale wartete mit dem 1. FC Köln der deutsche Meister. Im Hinspiel im heimischen City Ground lag Köln schnell durch Tore von Roger van Gool und Dieter Müller mit 2:0 in Führung. Nachdem Garry Birtles noch vor der Pause auf 1:2 verkürzt hatte, drehte Forest in der zweiten Halbzeit durch zwei Tore von Ian Bowyer und John Robertson das Spiel. Doch die starken Kölner erzielten durch den kurz zuvor eingewechselten Yasuhiko Okudera noch den verdienten Ausgleich. Ein 1:0 im Rückspiel durch ein Kopfballtor nach einer Ecke durch Ian Bowyer sorgte für den Endspieleinzug. Da Favoriten wie Juventus Turin, Real Madrid und die Glasgow Rangers bereits vorzeitig ausgeschieden waren, stand ihnen im Finale der schwedischen Meister Malmö FF gegenüber, der im Münchener Olympiastadion mit 0:1 gegen Forest unterlag. Das entscheidende Tor erzielte Trevor Francis in seinem ersten Europapokaleinsatz für seine neue Mannschaft. John Robertson hatte sich auf dem linken Flügel durchgesetzt und auf den zweiten Pfosten geflankt, wo Francis nur noch einköpfen musste. Am Ende der Spielzeit musste die Mannschaft drei wichtige Abgänge verkraften. Frank Clark beendete seine Karriere, Archie Gemmill wechselte zu Birmingham City und Tony Woodcock ging für 2.500.000 Pfund in die Bundesliga zum 1. FC Köln. Dafür gelang bereits vor Ende der Saison im Februar 1979 mit der Verpflichtung von Trevor Francis von Birmingham City ein Volltreffer und der aus der eigenen Jugend kommende Steve Sutton sollte sich später als Stammtorhüter etablieren. Francis wechselte für die Rekordablösesumme von 1.000.000 Pfund zu Forest, was auch dazu führte das Brian Clough nach der Saison gezwungen war Tony Woodcock zum 1. FC Köln zu transferieren. Archie Gemmill war von Trainer Brian Clough im Europapokalfinale nicht berücksichtigt worden und hatte nach anschließenden Differenzen den Verein verlassen. Als Titelverteidiger war Nottingham auch im Landesmeister-Cup 1980 startberechtigt und konnte den Titel im Santiago-Bernabéu-Stadion durch ein 1:0 gegen den deutschen Meister Hamburger SV verteidigen. Diesmal erzielte John Robertson den Siegtreffer. Das Finale erwies sich als höhepunktarmes Spiel, sicherlich auch aufgrund der Tatsache, das mit Trevor Francis bzw. Horst Hrubesch beide Mannschaften auf ihre besten Stürmer ganz oder wie beim angeschlagenen Hrubesch, zumindest die erste Hälfte verzichten mussten. Auf dem Weg ins Finale wartete nach zwei vergleichsweise einfachen Aufgaben in den ersten zwei Runden im Viertelfinale der Meister der DDR-Oberliga BFC Dynamo, der nach einer 0:1 Heimniederlage auswärts mit 3:1 bezwungen wurde. Im Halbfinale schaltete Forest den niederländischen Meister Ajax Amsterdam mit 2:0 und 0:1 aus. In der Liga reichte es am Ende der Saison zu Platz 5, durch den Triumph in Madrid konnte Forest jedoch auch in der nächsten Saison im Landesmeister-Cup 1981 starten. Wieder musste der Verein nach Ablauf der Saison einen wichtigen Spieler ziehen lassen. Garry Birtles zog es zum Ligarivalen Manchester United, nachdem er zu Beginn der Saison 1980/81 in den ersten neun Spielen sechs Tore erzielt hatte. Als Neuverpflichtungen kamen Ian Wallace, der mit elf Treffern zum besten Torschützen des Jahres avancierte, von Coventry City und mit Steve Hodge erneut ein sehr talentierter Jugendspieler. Bei diesen Erfolgen ging beinahe unter, das Forest auch 1978 gegen den FC Liverpool und 1979 gegen den FC Southampton den Liga-Pokal und 1979 den europäischen Supercup gegen den FC Barcelona gewann. Die Saison 1980/81 verlief im Vergleich zu den vorherigen weniger zufriedenstellend. Im Landesmeisterpokal scheiterte Nottingham in der 1. Runde am bulgarischen Meister ZSKA Sofia und in der Meisterschaft reichte es nur zu Tabellenplatz 7. Forest war damit in nächsten Jahr nicht im internationalen Wettbewerb startberechtigt. Martin O’Neill (24 Spiele/3 Tore) wechselte am Saisonende zu Norwich City, Larry Lloyd (19 Spiele) ließ seine Karriere bei Wigan Athletic ausklingen und Trevor Francis ging für 1.000.000 Pfund zu Manchester City. Ian Wallace wurde mit elf Ligatreffern erfolgreichster Torschütze. Die Ära Clough geht weiter (1981–1993) Saisondaten 1981–1993 Nach einem zwölften Platz in der Saison 1981/82 verließ Torhüter Peter Shilton nach fünf erfolgreichen Jahren das Team in Richtung FC Southampton. Mit Mannschaftskapitän John McGovern zu den Bolton Wanderers, Kenny Burns zu Leeds United, Jürgen Röber zu Bayer 04 Leverkusen und Gary Mills der nach einem Kurzauftritt in den USA zum Nachbarn Derby County wechselte, verlor die Mannschaft zudem gleich vier weitere wesentliche Spieler. Mit Peter Taylor verlor Nottingham auch noch seinen Assistenztrainer, der in den vergangenen sechs Jahren einen wesentlichen Anteil am Erfolg des Vereins gehabt hatte. Die vier Neuzugänge Peter Davenport, Ex-Stürmer Garry Birtles von Manchester United, der als Ersatz für Shilton verpflichtete Hans van Breukelen vom FC Utrecht und der erfahrene Colin Todd von Birmingham City traten ein schweres Erbe an, um diese Verluste auszugleichen. Trotzdem erreichte Nottingham 1983 Platz fünf, da Ian Wallace sich erneut als treffsicher erwies (41 Spiele/13 Tore), Steve Hodge als junger Spieler eine sehr gute Saison spielte (38/8) und der neue Torhüter Hans van Breukelen sein großes Potential bereits von Beginn an zeigte. Am Saisonende verließ mit John Robertson (33/6) zu Derby County zwar nur ein Spieler den Verein, dafür aber einer der in den letzten Jahren zu den prägendsten Figuren der Mannschaft gehört hatte. Derby wurde zu dieser Zeit von Ex-Trainer Peter Taylor trainiert, der diesen Transfer über die Bühne brachte, ohne Brian Clough darüber zu informieren. Die langjährige enge Freundschaft zwischen den beiden fand damit ein jähes Ende und lebte auch bis zum Tode Taylors sieben Jahre später nicht wieder neu auf. Im darauffolgenden Jahr konnte Nottingham ins Halbfinale des UEFA-Pokal 1983/84 einziehen. Bis zu dieser Runde besiegten sie die Mannschaften vom FC Vorwärts Frankfurt, PSV Eindhoven, Celtic Glasgow und SK Sturm Graz. Im Halbfinale unterlag Forest jedoch nach einem 2:0 Heimsieg im Rückspiel beim RSC Anderlecht um Morten Olsen und Enzo Scifo mit 0:3 und schied aus dem Wettbewerb aus. Das Rückspiel in Anderlecht sollte noch Jahre später in der Öffentlichkeit für Aufmerksamkeit sorgen, als der Präsident des RSC Anderlecht Constant Vanden Stock 1997 bestätigte, dem spanischen Schiedsrichter Emilio Carlos Guruceta eine größere Geldsumme "geliehen" zu haben. Nottingham war ein Tor aberkannt worden und Anderlecht hatte einen umstrittenen Elfmeter erhalten. Der spanische Schiedsrichter war auch in seiner Heimat wegen Spielmanipulationen negativ aufgefallen. In der Liga erreichte die Mannschaft im gleichen Jahr Platz drei und war damit erneut im internationalen Geschäft dabei. Abermals konnte die Mannschaft nicht zusammengehalten werden, Verteidiger Viv Anderson wechselte zum FC Arsenal, Ian Wallace ging nach einem kurzen Abstecher nach Frankreich zum FC Sunderland und Hans van Breukelen zog es nach zwei Jahren wieder in seine Heimat zum PSV Eindhoven. Als Neuzugänge kamen der Niederländer John Metgod von Real Madrid und als neuer Torhüter quasi im Tausch für van Breukelen Hans Segers aus Eindhoven. Der Jugendabteilung des Vereins gelang es zwei neue Spieler zu präsentieren, die in den folgenden Jahren die Mannschaft prägen sollten, Trainersohn Nigel Clough und Des Walker. Die Saison 1984/85 brachte Platz neun und das Aus in der 1. Runde des UEFA-Pokal 1984/85. Erneut scheiterte die Mannschaft an einem belgischen Verein, diesmal mit 0:0 und 0:1 am FC Brügge. Das Jahr 1985 wurde jedoch überschattet von der Heysel-Katastrophe beim Finale des Landesmeister-Cup 1985 zwischen dem FC Liverpool und Juventus Turin. In der Folge dieser Tragödie wurden alle englischen Fußballmannschaften für fünf Jahre von sämtlichen internationalen Wettbewerben ausgeschlossen. Der aus der Jugend gekommene Steve Hodge (42 Spiele/12 Tore) verließ nach einer ansprechenden Saison den Verein in Richtung Aston Villa, dafür gelang mit der Verpflichtung des 23-jährigen Stuart Pearce von Coventry City ein Erfolg. Publikumsliebling Pearce blieb dem Verein bis 1997 treu. Auch Neil Webb vom FC Portsmouth erwies sich gleich in seiner ersten Saison als Verstärkung. Die Spielzeit 1985/86 verlief mit Platz acht nicht voll zufriedenstellend. Neuzugang Neil Webb gelangen in 38 Spielen 14 Tore und damit nach Nigel Clough (37/15) die beste Trefferausbeute. Platz acht in der Spielzeit 1986/87 bedeutete einen Stillstand in der Liga. Erneut erwies sich Nigel Clough mit 14 Toren in 42 Spielen als treffsicher. Stuart Pearce erzielte sechs Tore in 39 Spielen. John Metgod (36 Spiele/3 Tore) wechselte nach Ablauf der Saison zu den Tottenham Hotspurs und mit Garry Birtles (28 Spiele/14 Tore) zum Lokalrivalen Notts County und Ian Bowyer (35 Spiele/3 Tore) verließen die letzten beiden Spieler aus der Meistermannschaft von 1978 das Team. Torhüter Hans Segers (14 Spiele) hatte seinen Stammplatz an das Eigengewächs Steve Sutton (28 Spiele) verloren und wechselte daraufhin zum FC Wimbledon. Mit Mark Crossley, der aus der eigenen Jugend stammte, wurde ein ansprechender Ersatz unter Vertrag genommen. Aufgrund der internationalen Sperre durfte Nottingham Forest trotz zwei dritten Plätzen in den Spielzeiten 1987/88 und 1988/89 nicht im UEFA-Pokal starten. Erfolgreich agierte der Verein in dieser Zeit dafür im FA-Cup. 1988 scheiterte Forest erst im Halbfinale in Sheffield mit 1:2 am FC Liverpool. In der Liga gelang wieder einmal Nigel Clough eine überdurchschnittliche Spielzeit mit 19 Treffern. Neil Webb erwies sich mit 13 Toren ebenfalls als treffsicher. Nach der Saison verpflichtete Brian Clough den Abwehrspieler Brian Laws vom FC Middlesbrough, dieser erwies sich in den kommenden sechs Jahren als wichtige Stütze der Mannschaft. Im darauffolgenden Jahr trafen die beiden Mannschaften erneut im Halbfinale des FA-Cup aufeinander. Die Fans strömten am 15. April 1989 in Massen ins Hillsborough-Stadion. Speziell im Block der Liverpool-Fans waren die Ordnungskräfte mit dem Andrang überfordert und so nahm die Hillsborough-Katastrophe ihren Lauf. 96 Tote und 766 Verletzte standen am Ende zu Buche und sorgten für eine der größten Tragödien in der Geschichte des internationalen Fußballs. Das abgebrochene Spiel wurde am 7. Mai 1989 in Manchester erneut ausgetragen und diesmal setzte sich Liverpool mit 3:1 durch. Dafür gelang durch ein 3:1 gegen Luton Town mit dem Gewinn des Ligapokal endlich wieder ein Titelgewinn. Neil Webb zog es nach Saisonende 1989 zu Manchester United, als Neuzugang konnte mit Steve Stone erneut ein talentierter Jugendspieler präsentiert werden. Die nächsten drei Jahre verbrachte Nottingham im Mittelfeld der Tabelle und konnte somit auch nicht vom Ende der Europapokal-Sperre für die englischen Vereine profitieren. 1990 gelang die Titelverteidigung im Ligapokal durch einen 1:0 Erfolg über Oldham Athletic. Noch bedeutender war jedoch der Einzug ins Finale des FA Cup 1991, dies war dem Verein zuletzt 1959 gelungen. Forest hatte auf dem Weg dorthin Crystal Palace, Newcastle United, FC Southampton, Norwich City und im Halbfinale im Villa Park West Ham United ausgeschaltet und traf nun auf die Tottenham Hotspurs.FA Cup Final 1991 (fa-cupfinals.co.uk) Das Finale fand am 18. Mai 1991 vor 80.000 Zuschauern im Wembley-Stadion statt. Nach einer frühen 1:0-Führung durch Stuart Pearce, gelang Tottenham in der 55. Minute der Ausgleich. Nachdem es nach 90 Minuten bei diesem Spielstand geblieben war, mussten die beiden Teams in der Verlängerung antreten und dort gelang Tottenham bereits in der 94. Minute durch ein Eigentor von Des Walker der Siegtreffer. Im Laufe der Saison 1990/91 rückte Jugendspieler Scot Gemmill in den Profikader auf, sein Vater Archie Gemmill war von 1977 bis 1979 Teil der legendären Mannschaft Ende der 70er Jahre. Stuart Pearce spielte eine überragende Saison und erzielte als Verteidiger in 33 Ligaspielen elf Tore. Mit Teddy Sheringham vom FC Millwall kam ein neuer Spieler, der in der kommenden Saison auf sich aufmerksam machen sollte. Sheringham erzielte in der Saison 1991/92 13 Tore und wurde damit bester Torschütze der Mannschaft. Der 1990 aus Irland gekommene Roy Keane zeigte auch in dieser Saison sein überdurchschnittliches Talent und schoss acht Tore in 39 Spielen. Platz acht brachte jedoch ein enttäuschendes Ergebnis, zudem verlor die Mannschaft das Ligapokalfinale mit 0:1 gegen Manchester United. 1992/93 wurde die Premier League als höchste Spielklasse in England eingeführt. Diese Reform brachte Nottingham kein Glück, vielmehr stieg die Mannschaft bereits in der ersten Spielzeit nach einer ungenügenden Saison und Platz 22 als Tabellenletzter ab. Forest hatte die Abgänge von Teddy Sheringham und Des Walker nicht adäquat ersetzen können und litt zudem unter der zunehmenden Alkoholabhängigkeit von Trainer-Legende Brian Clough. Dieser beendete nach der Saison seine große Trainerkarriere. Zwischen Premier League und First Division (1993–2004) Saisondaten 1993–2004 Nottingham Forest erlebte in dieser Zeit starke personelle Veränderungen. Nachdem bereits 1991 Steve Hodge zu Leeds United gewechselt war, verließen 1992 Des Walker (Sampdoria Genua) und Teddy Sheringham (Tottenham Hotspur) den Verein. Die Rückkehr von Neil Webb nach drei Jahren bei Manchester United konnte diese Abgänge nicht kompensieren, zumal er aufgrund von Verletzungen weit von seiner alten Form entfernt war. Nach dem Abstieg 1993 verpflichtete ManU den aufstrebenden irischen Nationalspieler Roy Keane (40 Spiele/6 Tore) und Nigel Clough (42 Spiele/10 Tore) wechselte nach neun Jahren bei Forest zum FC Liverpool. Dafür gelang vor Saisonbeginn 1993/94 mit der Verpflichtung des 22-jährigen Stan Collymore von Southend United ein echter Transfer-Coup, der entscheidend dazu beitrug das die erste Saison in der Football League First Division vorerst auch Forests letzte war. Mit Platz 2 hinter Crystal Palace gelang der direkte Wiederaufstieg in das Oberhaus des englischen Fußballs. Collymore gelangen in nur 27 Spielen 19 Tore und damit die mit Abstand beste Torausbeute. Auch Scot Gemmill (Sohn vom Ex-Spieler Archie Gemmill) mit 8 Toren und Neuzugang Colin Cooper aus Millwall mit 7 Toren spielten eine sehr gute Saison. Brian Laws, der in der Liga nur selten zum Einsatz gekommen war, wechselte als Spielertrainer zu Grimsby Town. Nachfolger von Brian Clough wurde 1993 der ehemalige Forest-Spieler Frank Clark, der 1978 Mitglied der Meistermannschaft gewesen war. Clark war zuvor Trainer und später Sportdirektor beim unterklassigen Verein Leyton Orient gewesen. Die Rückkehr in die Premier League 1994/95 konnte mit Platz 3 hinter Meister Blackburn Rovers und Vize Manchester United noch zusätzlich gefeiert werden. Stan Collymore erzielte 22 Ligatore und konnte sich als einer der Top-Scorer der Liga auszeichnen, er verließ Forest jedoch nach der Saison für £8.500.000 in Richtung FC Liverpool. Der vor der Saison aus Italien von US Foggia gekommene niederländische Nationalspieler Bryan Roy schoss 13 Tore und erwies sich damit als idealer Sturmpartner von Collymore. Auch Stuart Pearce mit 8 Toren in 36 Spielen gelang ein sehr gutes Jahr. In der Meisterschaft reichte es 1995/96 zu Platz 9 und im UEFA-Pokal 1995/96 konnte Forest nach Siegen über Malmö FF, AJ Auxerre und Olympique Lyon das Viertelfinale erreichen. Dort war jedoch der FC Bayern München eine Nummer zu groß und nach einem 1:2 in München, gab es im Rückspiel im City Ground eine 1:5 Niederlage. Bayern gewann später das Finale gegen Girondins Bordeaux um Zinédine Zidane. Dies blieb bis heute die letzte Teilnahme am Internationalen Wettbewerb für Forest. An der im Juni in England stattfindenden Fußball-Europameisterschaft 1996 nahmen mit Stuart Pearce und Steve Stone für England und Scot Gemmill für Schottland, drei Forest-Spieler teil. Auch sie konnten nicht verhindern das die Saison in der Premier League 1996/97 wieder eine ganz bittere für die Fans werden sollte. Als Tabellenletzter mit nur 6 Siegen in 38 Spielen stieg die Mannschaft erneut in die Zweitklassigkeit ab. Bereits während der Saison wechselte Bryan Roy zu Hertha BSC, der als Ersatz verpflichtete Dean Saunders von Galatasaray Istanbul konnte sich nicht als die erhoffte Verstärkung erweisen. Pierre van Hooijdonk erzielte nach seiner Verpflichtung kurz vor Saisonende von Celtic Glasgow in 8 Spielen nur 1 Tor und war damit im Kampf gegen den Abstieg nicht die erhoffte Hilfe. Trainer Frank Clark wurde nach einer 2:4 Niederlage am 17. Spieltag beim FC Liverpool durch Stuart Pearce ersetzt. Forest verzeichnete zu diesem Zeitpunkt erst einen Saisonsieg, dieser wurde zudem bereits am ersten Spieltag erzielt. Die Mannschaft startete unter Spielertrainer Pearce hoffnungsvoll mit vier Siegen in sechs Spielen, konnte dieses Niveau jedoch nicht halten und eine Serie von Unentschieden besiegelte schlussendlich den Abstieg. Am Ende der Spielzeit entschied sich auch Stuart Pearce nach dem zweiten Abstieg innerhalb weniger Jahre den Verein zu verlassen. Er wechselte mit 35 Jahren zu Newcastle United. Neuer Trainer der Mannschaft wurde 1997 Dave Bassett, der zuvor Trainer bei Crystal Palace gewesen war. Bassett gelang mit seinem neuen Team eine sehr erfolgreiche Saison, die im erneuten direkten Wiederaufstieg gipfelte. Forest belegte den ersten Tabellenplatz vor dem FC Middlesbrough, was vor allem am überragenden Sturmduo Pierre van Hooijdonk (41 Spiele/29 Tore) und Kevin Campbell (42 Spiele/23 Tore) lag, die zusammen 52 von 82 Toren erzielten. Das Duo wurde nach der Saison durch den Verkauf von Campbell zu Trabzonspor jedoch auseinander gerissen. Mit Colin Cooper nach Middlesbrough verließ ein weiterer zentraler Spieler die Mannschaft. Van Hooidonk bestand am Saisonende auf einer Vereinbarung mit dem Vorstand den Verein bei einem passenden Angebot verlassen zu dürfen und erwies sich nach seinem erzwungenden Verbleib in der folgenden Saison als Enttäuschung, ehe er den Verein in Richtung Vitesse Arnheim verließ. Die Rückkehr in die Premier League 1998/99 stand infolgedessen unter keinem guten Stern. Aus Protest gegen den Verkauf von Campbell und Cooper erklärte sich van Hooijdonk erst am 12. Spieltag wieder bereit für Forest aufzulaufen. Trainer Dave Bassett, der als Ersatz für Campbell und van Hooijdonk auf die Nachwuchshoffnung Marlon Harewood und den ausgeliehenen Neuzugang Jean-Claude Darcheville von Stade Rennes setzte, scheiterte mit diesem Konzept. Nach nur zwei Siegen in 20 Ligaspielen und der 0:1 Niederlage in der 3. Runde des FA-Cup gegen den FC Portsmouth wurde Bassett entlassen. Mit Ron Atkinson übernahm für den Rest der Saison ein sehr erfahrener Trainer. Im zweiten Spiel unter Atkinson gelang der Mannschaft endlich wieder ein Sieg durch ein 1:0 beim FC Everton. Das darauffolgende Spiel im heimischen City-Ground zeigte jedoch das die Probleme der Mannschaft nicht nur der geschwächten Offensive geschuldet waren. Forest unterlag zu Hause dem späteren Meister Manchester United mit 1:8. Dem Norweger Ole Gunnar Solskjaer gelangen dabei in den letzten zehn Minuten vier Tore. Drei Siege in den letzten drei Spielen gelangen erst, als bereits alles zu spät war und Forest als Tabellenletzter nun auch erstmals einen direkten Wiederabstieg hinnehmen musste. Bereits im Laufe der Saison verließen auch noch Scot Gemmill mit Richtung FC Everton und nach dem Abstieg der ausgeliehene Jean-Claude Darcheville den Verein und Nottingham Forest stand damit vor einem kompletten Neuanfang. Aufgrund der zahlreichen Spielerabgänge zählte Forest beim erneuten Antritt in der zweithöchsten englischen Spielklasse nicht zum Favoritenkreis. Neuer Trainer war der ehemalige englische Nationalspieler David Platt, der in der Saison zuvor wenig erfolgreich seine Trainerkarriere in der Serie A bei Sampdoria Genua gestartet hatte. Platt verpflichtete mehrere Spieler von denen jedoch nur die wenigsten überzeugen konnten. Stürmer Stern John kam für 1.500.000 Pfund aus den USA von Columbus Crew, wo er im Vorjahr Torschützenkönig der MLS geworden war. Platt brachte zudem drei italienische Spieler aus der Serie A mit, die allesamt als Fehleinkäufe verbucht werden mussten. Der zu Saisonbeginn ausgeliehene Ian Wright schoss in zehn Spielen fünf Tore, musste dann jedoch zu West Ham United zurückkehren. In der Rückrunde bestritt der vom FC Chelsea London ausgeliehene John Terry sechs Spiele für den Verein. Am Saisonende 1999/2000 stand lediglich Platz 14 zu Buche, die Mannschaft hatte in keiner Phase der Saison etwas mit den Aufstiegsplätzen zu tun. Torhüter Mark Crossley der während der Saison seinen Platz an Dave Beasant verloren hatte, wurde aufgrund der finanziellen Problemen des Vereins an den FC Middlesbrough verkauft. Steve Chettle war bereits in der Hinrunde an den FC Barnsley verliehen worden und kurz darauf fest nach Barnsley gewechselt. Die Saison 2000/01 lief nur unwesentlich besser für Forest und wurde mit Platz 11 abgeschlossen. Der aus der eigenen Jugend kommende Andy Reid bestritt seine ersten Spiele im Profibereich und konnte bereits sein großes Talent andeuten. David Platt musste nach Saisonende seinen Platz räumen, Nottingham Forest hatte in den zwei Jahren unter ihm den Wiederaufstieg nicht erreicht, zudem hatte die Transferpolitik unter Platt die finanziellen Probleme des Vereins weiter verschärft. Als neuer Trainer übernahm Paul Hart der in den letzten Jahren Jugendtrainer im Verein gewesen war und mit der Mannschaft von Nottingham Forest im Vorjahr die Jugendmeisterschaft in England gewonnen hatte. Mehrere Spieler aus dem Kader rückten in die Profimannschaft auf und fanden dort mit Paul Hart einen Trainer der sich ihrer Stärken bewusst war. Neben Andy Reid konnte sich auch Jermaine Jenas als Stütze im Profibereich profilieren. Der aus Deutschland stammende Nachwuchsspieler Eugen Bopp kam zumindest regelmäßig zum Einsatz. Die Spielzeit 2001/02 verlief auch aufgrund der fehlenden Erfahrung der jungen Spieler durchwachsen und endete mit Tabellenplatz 16. Mit dem Frühjahr 2002 geriet der Club in die Gefahr, Bankrott zu gehen. Auch der wichtigste Sponsor ITV Digital, ein Privatsender, ging damals in die Insolvenz. 2002/03 verlief nach drei durchwachsenden Jahren deutlich positiver. Ein sechster Tabellenplatz brachte den Einzug ins Play-Off gegen den Dritten Sheffield United. Nach einem 1:1 im City-Ground, führte Forest in Sheffield bereits mit 2:0 musste jedoch bis zur 90. Minute noch zwei Gegentore hinnehmen. In der Verlängerung unterlag Forest letztendlich mit 3:4 und verpasste den Einzug ins Play-Off-Finale gegen die Wolverhampton Wanderers. Marlon Harewood gelang eine ausgezeichnete Saison (46 Spiele/20 Tore), ebenso dem in den zwei Vorjahren wenig erfolgreichen David Johnson (44 Spiele/27 Tore). In der Abwehr sorgten Jugendspieler Michael Dawson und der zu Forest zurückgekehrte Des Walker für die nötige Stabilität in der Defensive. Im folgenden Spieljahr musste Trainer Paul Hart bereits kurz nach Saisonbeginn auf den verletzten David Johnson verzichten (17 Spiele/7 Tore), zudem verließ dessen Sturmpartner Marlon Harewood den Verein nach einer starken Hinrunde (19 Spiele/12 Tore) und wechselte zu West Ham United. Die dadurch entstehende Lücke konnte das neue Sturmduo Marlon King (24 Spiel/5 Tore) und der neu vom FC Burnley verpflichtete Gareth Taylor (34 Spiele/10 Tore) nicht vollständig ausfüllen. Dafür gelang Andy Reid seine beste Saison in seiner Zeit bei Forest (46 Spiele/13 Tore) und mit Verteidiger Wes Morgan schaffte ein weiterer hoffnungsvoller Jungendspieler den Durchbruch bei den Profis. Trainer Paul Hart wurde Anfang Februar 2004 nach vier Niederlagen in den letzten fünf Spielen, auf einem Abstiegsplatz liegend entlassen. Mit Joe Kinnear setzte der Vorstand diesmal auf einen sehr erfahrenen Trainer. Dieses Konzept ging auf und die Mannschaft schaffte mit Platz 14 souverän den Klassenerhalt. Abstieg in die dritthöchste Spielklasse (2004–2008) Saisondaten seit 2004 In der Saison 2004/05 folgte mit dem Abstieg in die dritte Liga der vorerst letzte negative Höhepunkt: Nachdem Nottingham Forest in der Hinrunde nur vier Spiele gewinnen konnte, trat Joe Kinnear zurück und machte nach einer Übergangsphase Platz für Gary Megson. Den Abstieg aber konnte auch er nicht mehr verhindern, bereits nach dem vorletzten Spieltag stand nach einer 1:2 Niederlage bei den Queens Park Rangers der Gang in die dritte Liga fest. Verteidiger Des Walker bestritt nach einer Einwechslung am ersten Spieltag sein letztes Spiel für Nottingham Forest und beendete im Alter von 38 Jahren seine Karriere. Bereits vor Saisonende verließen mit Michael Dawson und Andy Reid die beiden talentiertesten Spieler den Verein und wechselten für zusammen ca. 8.000.000 Pfund zu den Tottenham Hotspur. Nach Platz 7 in der Football League One und einem erneuten Trainerwechsel, kam Forest 2006/07 unter dem neuen Trainer Colin Calderwood auf Platz 4 der dritthöchsten englischen Liga, verlor jedoch im Halbfinale der Play-Offs nach einem 2:0 bei Yeovil Town zu Hause mit 2:5 nach Verlängerung und scheiterte. Die nachfolgende Spielzeit führte jedoch noch einmal zu einer Leistungssteigerung und gipfelte im Aufstieg in die Football League Championship im Jahr 2008, durch einen zweiten Tabellenplatz hinter Swansea City. Im entscheidenden Spiel am letzten Spieltag war der Gegner erneut Yeovil Town, doch diesmal setzte sich die Mannschaft mit 3:2 nach Toren von Julian Bennett, Kris Commons und Lewis McGugan durch und feierte anschließend ausgelassen. Maßgeblich für den Aufstieg verantwortlich war die beste Defensive der Liga um Torhüter Paul Smith und die Verteidiger Wes Morgan, Kelvin Wilson, James Perch, Julian Bennett und Luke Chambers, die in 46 Ligaspielen lediglich 32 Gegentore zuließ. Bester Torschütze wurde Junior Agogo (27 Spiele/13 Tore) der jedoch nach der Saison für 565.000 Pfund zu Zamalek SC nach Ägypten wechselte. Rückkehr in die Football League Championship und Folgezeit (seit 2008) Die erste Saison in der neuen Liga sollte für alle Beteiligten eine nervenaufreibende werden. Anfang Januar löste Billy Davies seinen Vorgänger Colin Calderwood ab, nachdem Forest am 26. Spieltag mit Platz 21 und Punktgleichheit mit dem Abstiegsplatz 22 in Gefahr geraten war wieder abzusteigen. Davies startete mit drei Siegen in Folge vorzüglich, konnte dieses Niveau jedoch nicht halten. Nachdem die Mannschaft am 34. Spieltag im East Midlands-Duell gegen Derby County zu Hause mit 1:3 verloren hatte, stand sie wieder da, wo er sie übernommen hatte. Da Nottingham zwischenzeitlich sogar auf einen Abstiegsplatz gefallen war, war die Freude um so größer als am vorletzten Spieltag der Knoten platzte. Forest holte ein 1:1 beim FC Blackpool während Norwich City zu Hause mit 0:2 gegen den FC Reading verlor. Der Klassenerhalt war geschafft und wurde am letzten Spieltag durch ein 3:1 gegen den FC Southampton untermauert. Die meisten Tore in diesem Jahr gelangen dem walisischen Neuzugang Robert Earnshaw (26 Spiele/12 Tore), der zu Saisonbeginn für 2.650.000 Pfund vom Rivalen Derby County gekommen war. Torhüter Paul Smith verlor in der Hinrunde seinen Platz im Tor an den ausgeliehenen Lee Camp und kehrte erst nach dem Trainerwechsel und dem Ende der Leihfrist von Camp ins Tor zurück. Vor Ende der Spielzeit verpflichtete Billy Davies Stürmer Dexter Blackstock auf Leihbasis von den Queens Park Rangers um den außer Earnshaw wenig durchschlagskräftigen Sturm zu beleben (Nathan Tyson erzielte in 35 Spielen lediglich 5 Tore). Bereits zum Anfang des Spieljahres war Andy Cole in seine Heimatstadt Nottingham zurückgekehrt, konnte jedoch nicht annähernd an seine starken Leistungen früherer Jahre anknüpfen und beendete vorzeitig seine Karriere. Mit seiner jungen Mannschaft gelang Nottingham Forest in der Saison 2009/10 die Stabilisierung in der Football League Championship. Aufgrund der ansprechenden Leistungen hatte Forest nahezu während der gesamten Saison mit dem Abstieg nichts zu tun und sicherte sich mit Platz drei einen der Playoff-Plätze zur Premier League. In den Playoff-Halbfinals unterlag die Mannschaft in zwei Partien (1:2, 3:4) gegen den Tabellensechsten FC Blackpool und verfehlte somit den Aufstieg. Bereits zu Saisonbeginn hatte Billy Davies die in der Vorsaison ausgeliehenen Lee Camp und Dexter Blackstock verpflichtet. Zudem stieß mit Paul McKenna ein Spieler zu Nottingham, den Davies bereits bei Preston North End trainiert hatte und zum Kapitän der jungen Forest-Mannschaft beförderte. McKenna erwies sich im zentralen defensiven Mittelfeld als wichtige Stütze und hatte entscheidenden Anteil an der erfolgreichen Saison. Eine weitere wichtige Verstärkung gelang mit der Verpflichtung von Verteidiger Chris Gunter, der zu Saisonbeginn für 1.750.000 Pfund von den Tottenham Hotspur kam und am Saisonende gemeinsam mit Lee Camp ins PTA Team of the Year der Football League Championship gewählt wurde. Als ausbaufähig ist die Offensive der Mannschaft anzusehen, speziell im Mittelfeld konnte sich kein treffsicherer Spieler hinter den Stürmern Robert Earnshaw (34 Spiele/17 Tore) und Dexter Blackstock (41 Spiele/13 Tore) profilieren, die gemeinsam 30 der 65 Ligatore erzielten. Internationale Teilnahmen * 1961/62 Messepokal 1962 * 1967/68 Messepokal 1968 * 1978/79 Landesmeister-Cup 1979 * 1979/80 Landesmeister-Cup 1980 * 1980/81 Landesmeister-Cup 1981 * 1983/84 UEFA-Pokal 1983/84 * 1984/85 UEFA-Pokal 1984/85 * 1995/96 UEFA-Pokal 1995/96 Titel und Erfolge * Europapokal der Landesmeister: 1979 (1:0 gegen Malmö FF) und 1980 (1:0 gegen den Hamburger SV) * FA Cup-Sieger: 1898 (3:1 gegen Derby County) und 1959 (2:1 gegen Luton Town) * FA Cup-Finalist: 1991 (1:2 n.V. gegen Tottenham Hotspur) * Englischer Fußball-Meister: 1978 * League Cup-Sieger: 1978 (0:0 und 1:0 gegen den FC Liverpool), 1979 (3:2 gegen den FC Southampton), 1989 (3:1 gegen Luton Town) und 1990 (1:0 gegen Oldham Athletic) * League Cup-Finalist: 1980 (0:1 gegen die Wolverhampton Wanderers) und 1992 (0:1 gegen Manchester United) * UEFA Super Cup-Sieger: 1979 (1:0 und 0:0 gegen den FC Barcelona) * UEFA Super Cup-Finalist: 1980 (2:1 und 0:1 gegen den FC Valencia) * Charity Shield-Sieger 1978 * Meister der First Division 1998 (die heutige Football League Championship) * Meister der Second Division 1907, 1922 (die heutige Football League Championship) * Meister der Third Division South 1951 (die heutige League One) * Meister der Football Alliance 1892 Stadion thumb|250px|Das Heimstadion von Nottingham Forest :Hauptartikel: City Ground Das Stadion von Nottingham Forest ist das City Ground. Die Mannschaft aus Nottingham bestreitet seit 1898 seine Spiele in diesem Stadion. Es fasst 30.576The City Ground (nottinghamforest.co.uk) Zuschauerplätze und befindet sich direkt am Südufer des Flusses Trent. Lediglich 300 Meter entfernt am gegenüber liegenden Nordufer liegt das Stadion Meadow Lane vom Lokalrivalen Notts County. Vor der Eröffnung des City Ground 1898 trug Forest seine Heimspiele in diversen Spielstätten aus, die jedoch nicht langfristig als Austragungsort der Partien dienten. Seit der Gründung des Vereins im Jahr 1865 absolvierte die Mannschaft bis 1878 ihre Begegnungen im The Forest. Später bestritt die Mannschaft ihre Partien im Castle Ground, The Meadows, Trent Bridge, Parkside Ground, Gregory Ground und Town Ground, bis schließlich 1898 der City Ground eröffnet wurde. Eine 1980 neuerbaute Tribüne wurde zu Ehren nach dem damaligen Trainer Brian Clough, der Forest zu den größten Erfolgen der Vereinsgeschichte führte, Brian Clough Stand genannt. Die 2 Millionen Pfund teure Tribüne verfügt über eine Kapazität von rund 10.000 Zuschauerplätzen. Ligazugehörigkeiten * 1889–1892: Football Alliance * 1892–1906: Football League First Division * 1906–1907: Football League Second Division * 1907–1911: Football League First Division * 1911–1922: Football League Second Division * 1922–1925: Football League First Division * 1925–1949: Football League Second Division * 1949–1951: Football League Third Division * 1951–1957: Football League Second Division * 1957–1972: Football League First Division * 1972–1977: Football League Second Division * 1977–1992: Football League First Division * 1992–1993: FA Premier League * 1993–1994: Football League First Division * 1994–1997: FA Premier League * 1997–1998: Football League First Division * 1998–1999: FA Premier League * 1999–2004: Football League First Division * 2004–2005: Football League Championship * 2005–2008: Football League One * seit 2008: Football League Championship Kader Saison 2010/11 (Stand: 21. Dezember 2010) Verliehene Spieler * Mark Byrne (FC Barnet) * Joe Garner (Huddersfield Town) * Julian Bennett (Crystal Palace) Bekannte ehemalige Spieler thumb|[[Stuart Pearce absolvierte 522 Pflichtspiele für Forest]] thumb|200px|[[Martin O'Neill gewann mit Forest die Meisterschaft 1978 sowie den Landesmeister-Pokal 1979 und 1980]] Die folgende Aufstellung nennt jeweils die zehn Spieler mit den meisten Pflichtspieleinsätzen und -toren in der Geschichte von Nottingham Forest.Forest Fact File (nottinghamforest.co.uk) | valign="top" | |} Manager (Trainer) Als erster Trainer der Vereinsgeschichte übernahm 1889 Harry Radford das Amt und führte den Verein durch die folgenden acht Jahre. Der Engländer Billy Walker, der von 1939 bis 1960 das Amt ausführte, wies die längste Amtsdauer eines Cheftrainers bei den Reds auf. Seit 1889 übernahmen insgesamt 26 Trainer die Geschicke an der Seitenlinie und blieben durchschnittlich rund 4½ Jahre in dieser Position tätig.Nottingham Forest Managers Since 1889 (nottinghamforest.co.uk)League Managers Association – Nottingham Forest (leaguemanagers.com) thumb|[[Billy Davies steht seit 2009 an der Seitenlinie der Reds]] thumb|[[Colin Calderwood führte Forest 2008 zurück in die zweite Liga]] Nottingham Forest Academy und Reserves Die vereinseigene Jugendakademie, die Nottingham Forest Academy, entstand 1997 und wird vollständig vom Verein und der Direktion finanziert.About The Academy (nottinghamforest.co.uk) Die rund zwanzig Spieler der Akademie, die in der U-18-Mannschaft agieren, gehören verschiedenen Altersklassen (U-17, U-18 und U-19) an.2009-2010 Academy Players (nottinghamforest.co.uk) Die U-18 absolviert ihre Partien in der Gruppe D der Premier Academy League, dies entspricht der höchsten Spielklasse jener Altersstufe.Under 18s League Table (nottinghamforest.co.uk)Academy Reports (nottinghamforest.co.uk) Zu denjenigen Spielern, die aus der Jugendakademie stammen, gelang unter anderem Marlon Harewood, James Perch, Jermaine Jenas, Andy Reid und Michael Dawson der Sprung in die Premier League. Der Verein verfügt mit der Nottingham Forest Reserves über eine zweite Mannschaft, die ihre Partien in der Central League, der zweithöchsten Ligastufe für Reserveteams nach der Premier Reserve League, bestreiten. Die Reservemannschaft dient vorwiegend zur Förderung der Spielpraxis von jungen Spielern und deren Entwicklung sowie zum Wiedereinstieg verletzter Spieler. Die Heimspiele der Reserve werden im City Ground ausgetragen.Reserves Fixtures and Results (nottinghamforest.co.uk) Nottingham Derby Das Nottingham Derby bezeichnet die Begegnungen zwischen Nottingham Forest und dem Lokalrivalen Notts County. Diese Partien sind auch als Trentside Derby'sTrentside Derby's – Notts County v Nottingham Forest (homepage.ntlworld.com) bekannt, da die Vereinsgelände der beiden Vereine am Ufer des Flusses Trent liegen. Diese Begegnungen werden regelmäßig von Gewalttaten, Straßenkämpfen und Verwüstungen überschattet.Fans face bans over pitch fights (bbc.co.uk) Die erste offizielle Partie wurde am 16. November 1878 ausgetragen, als Forest in der 1. Runde des FA-Cup im Auswärtsspiel bei Notts County mit 3:1 siegte. Die bisher letzte Begegnung zwischen den beiden Mannschaften fand am 12. Februar 1994 statt. Notts gewann das Heimspiel vor 18655 Zuschauern mit 2:1. In bisher 93 Partien im Ligabetrieb, dem FA Cup und League Cup konnte Forest insgesamt 39 Siege verbuchen, während Notts County 30 Partien gewann und 24 Austragungen mit einem Remis endeten.All time results between Notts County and Nottingham Forest (soccerbase.com) Statistiken und Rekorde Vereinsrekorde Heimspiele * Der höchste Heimsieg in einer Profiliga: (12:0; 12. April 1909 vs. Leicester Fosse, heute Leicester City)Records and Cup Wins (nottinghamforest.co.uk) * Die höchste Heimniederlage in einer Profiliga: (1:8; 6. Februar 1999 vs. Manchester United) * Die höchste Zuschauerzahl in einem Heimspiel: (49946; 28. Oktober 1967 vs. Manchester United) Saisonrekorde * Die meisten erzielten Saisontore in einer Profiliga: (110; 1950/51 in der Third Division South) * Die beste Punkteausbeute nach der Zweipunkteregel: (70; 1950/51 in der Third Division South) * Die beste Punkteausbeute nach der Dreipunkteregel: (94; 1997/98 in der First Division) Serienrekorde * Die meisten Siege in einer Profiliga in Folge: (7; 9. Mai 1979 bis 1. September 1979) * Die meisten Niederlagen in einer Profiliga in Folge: (14; 21. März 1913 bis 27. September 1913) * Die meisten Unentschieden in einer Profiliga in Folge: (7; 29. April 1978 bis 2. September 1978) * Die meisten Partien in einer Profiliga ohne Niederlage in Folge: (42; 26. November 1977 bis 25. November 1978) * Die meisten Partien in einer Profiliga ohne Sieg in Folge: (19; 8. September 1998 bis 16. Januar 1999) Spielerrekorde Einsatz- und Torrekorde * Die meisten Ligaeinsätze: Bob McKinlay (614; 1951–1970) * Die meisten Ligatore: Grenville Morris (199; 1898–1913) * Die meisten Saisontore: Wally Ardron (36; 1950/51) * Der jüngste Spieler in einem Ligaspiel: Craig Westcarr (16 Jahre und 257 Tage; 13. Oktober 2001 vs. FC Burnley) * Die meisten Länderspieleinsätze: Stuart Pearce (76; England) Trivia * Forest war 1874 der erste Verein überhaupt, der Schienbeinschoner verwendete. * Bis heute ist Nottingham Forest die erste und einzige Mannschaft, die mehr Europapokale der Landesmeister als nationale Meisterschaften gewinnen konnte: gleich nach dem Gewinn der englischen Meisterschaft 1978 holte Forest den Europacup der Landesmeister 1979 nach Nottingham und verteidigte diesen im Jahr darauf erfolgreich. Seitdem konnte die Mannschaft keinen der beiden Titel mehr gewinnen. * Absoluten Kultstatus im Verein und bei den Fans genießt der Duisburger Eberhard Kleinrensing. Ebby, Jahrgang 1959, reist seit vielen Jahren Woche für Woche zu jedem Spiel der Tricky Trees extra aus Deutschland mit eigener Zaunfahne an, um die Mannschaft zu unterstützen. Aufgrund dieses in der Tat außergewöhnlichen Engagements wurde er von der Nottinghamer Anhängerschar mit überwältigender Mehrheit zum Fan des Jahrhunderts gewählt. Sein Handabdruck wurde daraufhin in Bronze gegossen und in der „Hall of Fame“, der Ruhmeshalle des englischen Fußballs in London, verewigt.Eberhard ist reif für die Insel (rp-online.de) * Nicht weniger bemerkenswert ist Stuart Astill, der über 35 Jahre keines der 1.500 Ligaspiele von Notthingham Forest verpasst hat und dafür vom Verein geehrt wurde.I love my football! (11freunde.de) Weblinks * Offizielle Homepage des Vereins * Statistikseite „Bridport Red Archive“ Einzelnachweise Nottingham Forest Kategorie:Nottingham ar:نوتنغهام فورست bg:ФК Нотингам Форест bn:নটিংহ্যাম ফরেস্ট ফুটবল ক্লাব ca:Nottingham Forest Football Club cs:Nottingham Forest FC da:Nottingham Forest el:Νότιγχαμ Φόρεστ en:Nottingham Forest F.C. es:Nottingham Forest Football Club et:Nottingham Forest F.C. eu:Nottingham Forest fa:باشگاه فوتبال ناتینگهام فارست fi:Nottingham Forest FC fr:Nottingham Forest Football Club he:נוטינגהאם פורסט hr:Nottingham Forest F.C. hu:Nottingham Forest FC id:Nottingham Forest F.C. is:Nottingham Forest F.C. it:Nottingham Forest Football Club ja:ノッティンガム・フォレストFC ko:노팅엄 포레스트 FC lb:Nottingham Forest FC lt:Nottingham Forest FC nl:Nottingham Forest FC no:Nottingham Forest FC pl:Nottingham Forest F.C. pt:Nottingham Forest Football Club ro:Nottingham Forest F.C. ru:Ноттингем Форест simple:Nottingham Forest F.C. sr:ФК Нотингем форест sv:Nottingham Forest FC th:สโมสรฟุตบอลนอตติงแกมฟอเรสต์ tr:Nottingham Forest FC uk:Ноттінгем Форест vi:Nottingham Forest F.C. zh:诺丁汉森林足球俱乐部